Predator
by PenelopePurple12
Summary: "Cats do not exist where I come from. There is one distinct thing that makes them similar to demons like me..." Sebastian is deeply obsessed with cats, we all know that, but what about them makes him so drawn to these furry fuzz-balls? One-shot.


******PP12: Just a short one-shot about Sebastian's love of cats. I had the privilege to babysit an adorable cat and kept thinking to myself, 'Ohmagod if Sebby met her he would love her forever blah blah blah' and this is what I came up with...**

* * *

I chuckle as I stroke the kitten's soft fur, the sound of her purring making me smile adoringly. The afternoon sunlight causes her eyes to become the colour of bright amber, her black slit pupils staring up at me inquisitively. Marvelled by her supple body with a beautiful smoky-grey coat, I gently rub behind her ears. She closes her eyes and nuzzles my hand, purring loudly. Once again I am entranced by this creature that rests on my lap, fascinated at every single detail she possesses from her whiskers to the little pads on her paws. Cats do not exist where I come from. These little wonders are the main reason I enjoy my time on Earth. They whisk me into peace when chaos arrives, and when I say chaos, I mean the nuisances I call 'servants'. Oh, and the young master himself is quite the handful. I sigh happily and continue to pet the animal until her head jolts suddenly as she spots a butterfly from the corner of her eye.

Without a breath, she leaps from my lap and chases her prey, her legs powerful and her blood racing similar to her cousin the cheetah. I watch as she stalks the butterfly when it rests on a flower. She is silent and still. This is what I love most about cats. There is one distinct thing that makes them similar to demons like me.

We are both predators.

Her tail hardly makes a motion as she creeps slowly and steadily towards her prey. She pauses and arches her back inwards, ready to strike. I wait for her next move. Her eyes are locked on the insect Suddenly she bounds with a magnificent jump, but unluckily enough the butterfly fluttered away before she could catch it. She turns away as if the thought bored her and she wanders through the various flowers in the gardens. I couldn't help but smile as she plays with a leaf, batting it with her paws, occupied for the longest time. For a small creature she has the greatest bundle of energy. Her ear twitches and speedily she sprints away from my sight. I am worried for a moment, until my eyes spot her emerging out of another garden, spying on a bird that recently landed on the fountain.

I laugh softly. What will she do next?

Similar to her actions with the butterfly, she crouches silently, her frame mostly hidden beneath the plants. I walk around to get a better view, careful not to startle the cat from her stance. I desire to see how she traps her prey. Perhaps I can learn a thing or two. She nimbly leaps out of her hiding place only to scare the bird and triggering it to fly away. But that doesn't stop her. The kitten races after it, gathering speed the further she runs. Alas, the bird wins this round as it flies higher into the open sky, escaping the clutches of the set of claws that nearly grasped it. She lands gracefully on the ground and turns her direction towards me. I give her an encouraging smile and let out a chuckle. This cat is just too adorable. She must have put a spell on me somehow, because whenever I see her I become an entirely different being. I am already aware my master loathes it, mostly for the fact that I cannot follow orders when in the presence of these magnificent creatures.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice call my name.

My break time is over. I am needed for another silly request, so I sigh and stand up, preparing to leave when in a flash she appears at my feet, gazing up at me with those amber eyes I simply can't ignore. Smiling, I pick her up so that her perfect eyes met mine and I kiss her nose before setting her down on the grass. I hate to leave her behind. I most certainly do, but a butler after all must attend to his demands. I rub her head once more and she meows in the most adorable way I instantly melt. I will definitely look forward to seeing her tomorrow. Before I enter the mansion to finish off the rest of the day, I whisper with a playful wink,

"Keep practicing, my little predator."

* * *

**PP12: And there you have it my lovely readers! Oh yea, and leave a review if you can! You know I love 'em :)**


End file.
